


Astronomical Goddess

by Quandtuniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade imagined as a true goddess of Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomical Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallyQuantum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyQuantum/gifts).



I am sorry I could not go as in depth into this in terms of worldbuilding as I had hoped, but it was a very interesting and thought-provoking prompt! Here is a page from a sort of sacred text showing her as a goddess of Space, controlling the movement of the moon and planets.


End file.
